


We Complete Eachother

by PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bottom Harry, Dark Harry, Goblet of Fire AU, Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Immortal Tom Riddle, M/M, Mates Tom riddle and Harry, Raised by the Malfoys, Tom and Harry are a power couple, Top Tom, Vampire Tom Riddle, little brother Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife/pseuds/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife
Summary: Harry Potter does not live the life he was suppose to have as the boy-who-lived.All of that was thrown away when Voldemort heard a second prophecy that foretold Harry to be his mate, but he fails to retrieve the baby Potter before Dumbledore casts the killing curse toward him. The curse forces his soul to leave his body but not before he port-keys the infant into the waiting arms of the Malfoys. From then on Harry would be known as Aries Lucius Malfoy, the eldest Malfoy heir.Voldemort still has some tricks up his sleeve to make sure his mate stays safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aries is 16 in this story.  
> Due to the horcrux in Harry/Aries, he looks like a carbon copy of teenage Tom riddle except for the waist length black hair.  
> Tom appears to be in his early 20s.  
> Everything else is explained. Hope you enjoy reading!

We Complete Each other

             

                   Aries was slowly making his way to the massive boat that was anchored securely off the rocky shore of Durmstrang.

He could see students clad in heavy fur coats hoisting sails and masts, preparing for the journey to the British Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He paused in his tracks to acknowledge the mark of the deathly hallows that was garishly carved into the castle wall.

It was the handiwork of former dark lord Gellert Grindelwald, who in a fit of rage, had branded the mark forever into Durmstrang after he had been expelled for indulging in dark magic with ‘twisted experiments.’

Aries could almost laugh at the irony that a school of dark arts, would expel a student for the very thing they taught. Fortunately the current headmaster, Igor Karkaroff was not opposed to the dark arts and if word would turn up that Aries and some fellow peers had taken part in some highly illegal dark spells, he would simply turn the other way seemingly blind to the shenanigans.

Aries was quite pleased at how easy it was to bend the entire school population to his will during his first year.

The headmaster had taken some time and convincing.

Said convincing might have included himself torturing Karkaroff within an inch of his life and instilling the idea that he was the reincarnation of the Dark Lord here to make his life a living hell as retribution for his betrayal.

After that he has held the entire school under his thumb but he couldn’t have achieved it all alone.

Tom had helped him through the whole thing.

Of course Tom had always been with him even as a child but back then he was only the all knowing voice inside his head.

Fitting to the clueless five year old he was, he lovingly called the voice Caligula, after the ruthless and insane Roman emperor.

In truth the name was a good fit for the snarky, slightly unhinged voice that spoke to him about killing and torture.

Albeit, he would admit his psyche was damaged before Tom started filling his head with the wonders of murder and power.

One could argue that he was in fact born a normal child but an average, sane life was not what fate had in store for him.

No, Aries had a hunch that Fate reveled in the feeling that comes with  screwing his life completely over.

 

                      You see, when Aries was born to James and Lily Potter as Harry James Potter.

The Potters had been thrilled with their new son who had brought light in the dark times of war.

They were horrified when Dumbledore had come to them with the grave news a prophecy had foretold. They worried about their son being targeted by the dark lord but Dumbledore had placed them safely into hiding in order to protect their precious heir.

Unknown to the light, the dark side had also received news of a prophecy. It was in fact Narcissa Malfoy who had uttered the fortune herself. Something had triggered the dormant seer magicks in her blood that were passed down from the ancient Black family.

Luckily her husband Lucius, and Voldemort were present to witness it or they wouldn’t have believed it happened.

The prophecy spoke of a child who would be born at the end of July, who will be the perfect mate to the one who calls himself the dark one. Together their power would be unmatched.

To say the least, Voldemort had been stunned at the news.

The most shocking was the fact he would finally have a mate. He had been born a vampire which would mean he would have a life mate but he had brushed it off as bullshit.

Until now.

Now that was all he could think about, war be damned.

He found out through death eaters that it was the Potters who were to birth his mate. The next year he spent planning anything and everything for his mate should something happen to him while also dealing with the full blown war happening. Tom knew that Dumbledore would not let him walk out of the Potter’s residence untouched.

That is why he insisted that if such a thing would happen, Lucius and Narcissa shall blood adopt his mate and raise him as their own.

Of course the couple agreed, wanting to help their friend and master, and to also raise a son of their own. They were already planning on having a child together but nonetheless would treat both children with equal adoration and care.

Another request Tom had left was that his mate, when he reaches of age, attends Durmstrang and not Hogwarts so he will not have to suffer under the scrutiny of the old goat Albus.

At least Durmstrang will give him a proper education on the dark arts and not fill his head with the useless babble of divination or muggle studies.

Everything was looking to be planned to a tee but what took place on that night of October 31, was something no one could have foreseen.

James and Lily Potter had fought hard to protect their one and only son from the dark lord but their efforts were useless now as they were lying stunned and unconscious in the floor of the nursery.

Tom was quickly enamored by the sight of his tiny mate. He gently picked up the baby who stared at him with wide green eyes that were completely unaware of the events happening.

The happy coos coming from the babe were cute enough to melt his heart. Tom blamed these disgustingly gushy feelings on the fact that their inner magic cores and souls were singing with happiness at being in the presence of their destined soul mate.

They completed each other, even Tom whose soul was broken through the use of horcruxes.

      Unfortunately this adorable scene was rudely interrupted by an Albus Dumbledore. Before Tom could react, a killing curse was cast directly at him.

His instincts to protect his one year old mate caused him to take the full hit of the curse.

As soon as it landed Tom felt his soul leave his body. He knew he wasn’t able to die because of the horcruxes, but it sure as hell felt like he was dying.

With whatever control he had left in his quickly disappearing body, he quickly slipped a port key ring to his mate. The ring would send the boy into the waiting arms of the Malfoys who would go to Gringotts and blood adopt him officially making him, Aries Sterling Malfoy.

What Tom did not know, was that when his soul had slipped from his body, a small piece of it had attached itself to his mate.

That made Aries an impromptu horcrux while also creating a telepathic and emotional link between the two of them, which would not be discovered until Aries had turned five.

       Dumbledore watched as Voldemort’s body disappeared and the baby Harry was nowhere to be seen.  

It was safe to assume that the spell had completely overwhelmed the child’s being and had vaporized him.

He already had the whole story to tell the public of how he had gotten there when Voldemort had killed the child leaving himself to finally vanquish the dark lord and ending the war.

Of course the Potters had mourned dreadfully for their first born son. Lily had gone into a deep depression before she was able to take up a job at Hogwarts where she taught Transfiguration. Her husband James was there to support her the whole way as he taught Defense against the Dark Arts.

Two years later they had decided to have another child. The night Logan Charlus Potter was born, was an immense celebration.

Friends gathered around to congratulate the parents.

Sirius Black was among the well wishers. He had not seen his two friends this happy since the incident. He still somehow blamed himself for not being with them when it happened and still grieved for his late godson.

Now looking down at the small bundle in his arms, he swore to protect it and not make the same mistake twice.

As Logan turned one, he looked like his father with brown eyes and a strong chin whereas Harry had shared his mother’s looks with green eyes and a slender face. Logan was already starting to show the Marauders gene with little pranks here and there, much to the joy of James, Sirius and Remus. Soon their first son Harry, whose body had never been found, was a distant memory. Little did they know that he was very much alive as the eldest Malfoy son.

Lucius and Narcissa did everything they could dream of to spoil their new son rotten. They loved Aries very much but could not overlook the worrying signs he showed.

For one, Aries was not a very happy baby or even emotional.

Most of the time he was stoic and preferred playing with toys than interacting with people. Most often he would carry a blank face with steady, steely grey eyes that were the only resemblance he held to his parents. They had changed from green to grey during the blood adoption officially erasing any trace of the Potters.

Very rarely would he cry for something, instead he opted to pull on Narcissa’s hair in demand.

A one year old was just on the verge of making sounds that act like words and both parents tried to get him to call them ‘mum’ and ‘daddy.’ Despite their best efforts, the first word they heard him utter was “man”.

At first they had guessed it was a mispronunciation of ‘mum’ until he repeated the word seeming to look for someone. It did not hit the couple until many years later that the ‘man’ Aries had been talking of was Tom. It made sense that even as a baby he would be able to feel that the man he had met was connected to him in someway.

 

When Draco Lucius Malfoy was born the Malfoy’s rejoiced at the sight of their second son. The parents hoped that Aries would love his little brother.

Still they had doubts when trusting the fragile newborn in the arms of his older brother. The couple watched the scene carefully as the two year old Aries looked down at the sleeping babe in his arms, his face giving away nothing.

“ That’s your new baby brother, Draco.” Narcissa interjected, hoping to see Aries’ reply.

The toddler continued to examine the infant in his arms before he uttered a single word, that was just a above a whisper.

“ Brother.”

  ~~~~

As Draco grew the Malfoys would often catch glimpses of the special occasions when Aries would show affection or love towards his brother.

Narcissa witnessed one instance of seeing Aries tend to Draco as he cried after one of his favorite dragon toys had broken.

To her amazement Aries had walked over to the toy and with the flick of his hand, had animated the tiny dragon to fly and shoot tiny flames, making Draco laugh and smile.

Even though Aries showed no outer emotion towards Draco, she was glad that he loved his brother in his own way. Although not all of his signs of affection were as heartwarming as that.

When Aries was five, Draco had tripped over an unfortunate house elf while running through the manor. Other than a bruised knee and some tears, he had been fine and was soon running carelessly around once more.

Aries however had not taken it well that his little brother had gotten hurt on account of someone else.

This lead to the discovery of a mutilated house elf lying dead in a pool of its own blood down in the kitchens.

Lucius had found the disturbing scene after a distraught house elf, Toppy was her name, had appeared to him.

When the crying elf had brought him to the scene he had no doubt it was the work of his eldest.

Draco seemed to be the only living thing that was graced by Aries token love. Even though it stung that his own son only seemed to tolerate his parents, Lucius was glad he did not find himself as one of the poor victims that had crossed Aries in a bad way.

Aries was also not fond of animals and ones around the manor would often wind up dead whenever he was angry.

Lucius had found four of his prized white peacocks, that often roamed the manor grounds, dead and gutted with their feathers plucked off in a bloody mess. It was the day after he had sternly told Aries that he was too young to be reading dark arts books from the library. His son had reacted blankly, only nodding and placing the books back before heading to his room.

After Lucius had witnessed the murder scene of the peacocks, he realized that his son had been truly upset at the interaction and made no more comments on his son’s reading habits, in fear that he may be end up a gutted, bloody peacock on the front lawn.

          After the age of five Narcissa and Lucius saw a slight change in Aries’ behavior. He started softening his expressions and occasionally allowing a tight lipped smile appear on his face. These actions, although looking strained and unnatural, were much appreciated by the Malfoys.

Just the fact that their son was trying to act like a normal person was good enough for them.

Only they were unaware that what had caused this change was Tom Riddle, who was still a wavering soul.

He had discovered the link between his mind and his mates. It allowed them to speak to each other and hear one another's thoughts. He had decided to save his mate the whole story of everything that had happened for later since he was only five and instead introduced himself as a friend who would help him become powerful.

Aries instantly became fond of Tom, calling him by the name of Caligula, justifying the ridiculous name because Tom was very much like the murderous emperor.

Tom, while not fond of the pet name, taught his mate anything and everything he could learn. His mate was a ridiculously fast learner and by the time he was ready to start his first year at Durmstrang was a genius. He had learned everything a fourth year would know while also being able to fluently speak French, German, and Russian. German and Russian were the main languages spoken at Durmstrang and Tom wanted his mate to be ready.  

 

                       A pair of arms wrapped themselves securely around his waist, breaking Aries out of his thoughts.

If he hadn’t smelled that it was his mate first, then whoever dared to breach his personal space would have found themselves cruciatus cursed into next month. Instead Aries snuggled closer into into the chest of his mate, taking in the warmth that surrounded him.

October was just now ending and the harsh winds of winter had started rolling in. He would miss the long, snowy winters at Durmstrang he had come to love, as he was spending the winter season in Scotland this year.

Tom assured him that ice skating on the Great Lake at Hogwarts would make up for it.

“ What is my beautiful mate in such deep thought about?” Tom’s deep voice rumbled next to his ear as he nibbled it suggestively.

Aries leaned into the action snarkily replying, “ Just how I’m going to kick your ass at hockey.”

He was talking about wizard hockey. It was the Durmstrang student’s favorite sport with the second being Quidditch. They would charm their boots to easily glide on the ice while trying to get a puck into the opposing nets. 

What made it interesting was that wands were out and anything was legal. They used Jinx spells, tripping hexes, anything to stop your opponent, although to keep it in good fun they stray away from unforgivable curses. Even though Aries had come close to throwing the torture curse towards a boy that hit him with a curse that caused his shoes to grow wings and fly away. 

Needless to say after Aries' team had claimed victory, it became well known that the same student to curse him was found hanging upside down naked from the rafters covered in feathers, with Aries no where to be found. 

" Oh I recall a certain Bulgarian Bon Bon banning me from playing since we quote, ' Gang up on everyone else'." Tom said smirking down at him. 

Aries feigned a look of contemplation before flipping around in his mates arms so the pair were standing chest to chest. He found himself having to look up at Tom since he was shorter than him by a couple of inches, with his own eye line only reaching Tom's shoulders. 

" Mmm Viktor has always been jealous of you. Maybe we should play something else then. Just the two of us." Aries said putting on a flirtatious smile. Tom chuckled at his mate.

" Oh I forget how thick your German accent has become. Sometimes I wonder when my British prince charming was replaced by the old German man I hear today." Tom's statement earned him a sharp Thwack on the shoulder. 

" You're starting to sound like my mother as she drones on about about her 'Perfect British Gentleman' that she molded my poor defenseless brother into." Aries said rolling his eyes. 

" As much as I would like to spend hours listening to you bemoan about your mother, I believe we have a boat to catch." Tom said pulling his mate towards the anchored vessel. 

 

* * *

 

AN: Thank you for reading! please tell me what you think so far and if you have any suggestions for anything to happen later :)

 


End file.
